Constantine: A Feast of Friends
"A Feast of Friends" is the fourth episode of season one of the supernatural horror series Constantine. The series is based on the Hellblazer comic book series by DC Comics. The episode was directed by John F. Showalter with a script written by Cameron Welsh. It first aired on NBC on Friday, November 14th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * John Constantine was created by writer Alan Moore and artist Rick Veitch. he first appeared in ''The Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #37 in June, 1985. * This episode is production code number 3J5555. * This episode had a viewership of 3.47 million people, which is 0.33 more than the previous episode. It has a 0.8% rating in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This episode has an 8.4 star rating on IMDB. * This episode has also been made available on iTunes and for instant streaming on the CW Seed app. * Actress Morganna Bridgers is credited as Morganna May in this episode. * This is the only episode of Constantine directed by John F. Showalter. * This is the first episode of Constantine written by Cameron Welsh. His next episode is "Waiting for the Man". Allusions * This episode loosely adapts material originally published in ''Hellblazer'' #1 and ''Hellblazer'' #2 from January-February, 1988. * The title of this episode is the same as the title to ''Hellblazer'' #2. * Gary Lester is based on an actual DC Comics character. He first appeared in ''Hellblazer'' #1 in January, 1988. * Nommo is based on an actual DC Comics character who goes by the code name of Doctor Mist. He is one of the founding members of the international super-hero team known as the Global Guardians and first appeared in ''DC Comics Presents'' #46 in June, 1982. * Reference is made to Jasper Winters in this episode. * Reference is made to Astra Logue in this episode. She is the girl seen in flashback in "Non Est Asylum", whose soul John failed to save during an exorcism. * The spell that John uses to bind Mnemoth's essence to Gary Lester is called the Power Patterns of Binding. Quotes * John Constantine: I'm off to see a man about a dog. Or rather, a shaman about a bloody demon. .... * Zed Martin: You know, I don't see a lot of people lining up to lend you a hand. Maybe you should accept his help. People can change, you know. * John Constantine: Bullocks. We are who we are. Eventually. .... * John Constantine: Zed? Gary? What'd I tell you two about keeping your hands to yourselves? * Zed Martin: You're not as funny as you think. .... * John Constantine: Anyone in here still alive? Preferably not possessed and feeling puckish? .... * John Constantine: And let me give you a little tip about addicts: between thought and action comes temptation. Always. .... * John Constantine: And you know what I always say, Gar? Everyone has the capacity to change. * Gary Lester: I've never heard you say that before. * John Constantine: Exactly. See also External Links * * * * * * * * * * "A Feast of Friends" at the Constantine Wiki Category:Constantine/Episodes Category:2014/Episodes Category:November, 2014/Episodes